Getting Comfortable
by PairOfDoofs
Summary: Sometimes it takes some getting used to.
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't talk at all, his breath was so labored. But as he kept at it, she couldn't talk either. "Phineas, Phineas, Phineas" Isabella moaned over and over as she writhed under the pleasure. He could feel it coming, the release that he longed to have.

"Isabella-" Phineas started to say.

"Inside, inside. I want it all." Isabella commanded.

Doing as he was told, he continued to thrust away, until the moment he released.

"Isabella!" Phineas yelled at the top of his lungs.

Phineas was panting heavily as he shot up out of bed. Phineas tried to control his breathing as he tried to gain awareness of his surroundings. He and Isabella together hadn't happened; in fact he was still in his room, light from the winding shining on his face. Phineas wiped the sweat from his forehead. It was another dream that he had about him and Isabella together. Phineas lifted his covers to check his crotch.

"Shit, not again." Phineas mumbled to himself as he saw the mess he was in. Phineas reached to the table next to him and pulled out a few tissues and began to wipe himself off. As he was, his brother came into the room.

"Morning sleepy head… again?" Ferb asked as he realized what Phineas was doing.

"Yeah, again." Phineas replied throwing the tissues away in the now growing pile in his trash can.

"That's the 2nd time this week isn't it?"

"Third and the 5th time in the past 2 weeks." Phineas corrected, getting out of bed.

"When are you going to talk to Isabella about this?" Ferb questioned, handing Phineas a change of underwear from the basket he was carrying.

"Ask her about what? The fact that I'm having dreams where I'm having sex with her? Tell her that nearly every other day I think, dream, want to simply undress her and pleasure her naked body while we do it? Yeah, that sounds like a great thing to talk about." Phineas said sarcastically, changing out of his dirty boxers into the fresh pair.

"I'm just saying that it might be something you two should be able to talk about. If it wasn't for the fact that I know that you two aren't already fucking each other's brains out, I would have assumed otherwise. You all hang out with each other so much that the other people in our friend group wander how often you do it."

Phineas blushed as he and his brother continued to talk about his situation. "I don't know bro. She is the best thing that has happened to me, and I want to make her happy and stuff. But she has made it very clear that she wants to take the physical things extremely slow, and I admire her for that. But this just putting a strain on me."

"Look, it might not be as awkward as you might think. I mean, me and Addison had a talk about the same sort of things. Yeah, it was awkward at the time, but it eventually made our relationship a little better. We set some ground rules, talked about what were problem areas for us and how we could help each other. We've only done it a couple of times, but taking the time that we did to talk and learn about each other made it much better." Ferb told his story.

Phineas flopped onto his brother's bed. "I don't know Ferb. I'm not terribly oblivious like I was, but I'm still a problem child when it comes to talking to others, even my girlfriend about 'taboo' things. It's just embarrassing."

Ferb shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you. I'm just telling you what I know from my set of experiences. It might be a good idea to talk to Isabella about these things."

"But… I don't know how, or even when I can do that." Phineas was interrupted by his cell phone ringing on the bedside table. On it, a new text message from Isabella.

"What she say?" Ferb asked as Phineas read the message, recognizing the sender due to the custom ringtone.

"She wants me to come swimming today." Phineas answered.

"There you go. You can talk to her today."

"What? No I couldn't do that. It would be so awkward and weird and-"

"The perfect opportunity to talk." Ferb interrupted.

"No." Phineas sat up from the bed. "I'm not going to say anything." Phineas lay back down on the bed. "Would this be different if it wasn't my best non-sibling friend that I have?"

Ferb shrugged. "I don't know, and you aren't apparently going to listen to me. So anyway, have fun at Isabella's. Just text mom and tell her you'll be over there.

(*)(*)

A few hours later, Phineas and Isabella were sitting poolside, chatting and enjoying each other's company. Phineas sighed as he let the sun bake his skin. The light was bright and warm but it wasn't hot, making a perfect day to just lie outside. He kept his eyes closed as he heard the sliding door open and closed as Isabella returned from inside her house.

"Hey Phin." Isabella called. Phineas opened his eyes and looked up at his girlfriend. She was holding a couple of glasses filled with lemonade. "I made a drink for you."

"Oh thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to." Isabella bent over and handed Phineas his drink.

Thankfully for the drink, Phineas received his drink, but he happened to notice how Isabella's bikini showed off some of her cleavage. Phineas' eyes widened as much as he could. He hoped Isabella hadn't noticed which she apparently didn't. Phineas took a sip of his lemonade as Isabella sat back down in her chair. As she did a magazine she had been reading fell of the chair and out of reach. Isabella sighed, standing up to get the magazine. As she bent over, Phineas got a full view of Isabella's butt. The bikini covered what it needed, but it was small enough to show off the great curves, the perfect round shape. Phineas wandered how soft it would be in his hands...

Phineas shook himself out of his lust endured stupor. He couldn't let his mind drift to those thoughts. Even though he wanted it so bad, he had to let her decide.

"Phineas can you do me a favor?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Can you put some tanning lotion on my back for me?" Isabella's held the bottle out for Phineas to take.

"Sure, no problem." Phineas smiled; glad he could do something rather than just stew on his thoughts.  
Isabella let the chair down so it was laying flat. Phineas took the bottle and squeezed some out into his hand. Without thinking, Isabella undid the knot that held her top together. As Phineas did with anything he did with his hands, he very carefully began to work the lotion into Isabella's skin. Unknown to Phineas, Isabella was enjoying the massage effect that Phineas had while he was rubbing her back. She sighed in delight, making Phineas smile.

As Phineas continued rubbing the lotion into Isabella's back, he glanced down and he could see the faint skin of Isabella's breast now that the top hung loose on her neck. Phineas allowed his fingers to trace themselves as close to her chest as possible, but keeping his distance. He longed to touch the soft skin, to feel them in his hands, to let her gasps of pleasure escape her lips as he massaged them…

Phineas again shook himself out of his stupor. "_Damn it Flynn, at least like you've got some self control. Granted it's not the best scenario in the world for you to be stuck in, but you still need to act like some sort of gentleman."_

"Phineas." Isabella called.

"Hmm, yes?" Phineas asked.

"You've been rubbing that same spot on my back for a while now."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Phineas blushed, feeling even more stupid than normal.

"Well, that's fine. Can you rub some on the back of my legs as well? I know it sounds a little weird but, it doesn't hurt to have a little extra lotion on, and besides, I love the feel of your hands on my skin.

Phineas' blush would have gotten redder if it could have, but it was red as it could get without sunburn. Isabella saying that she loved his touch was probably a bit more arousing to him than it would have been to most, but he still was still a change from Isabella's normal persona. Squeezing more of the suntan lotion into his palms, he did as he was asked, gently massaging the lotion on her legs. He couldn't tell how much Isabella liked his lotion application, but he knew that the closer he got to her ass and her intimate area, the more aroused he got. He could feel the stretch of his swim trunks as he continued his task. He probably would have been able to calm down, until Isabella again gasped in pleasure.

It was then Phineas knew he couldn't handle himself anymore. He quickly removed his hands, and walked to the edge of the pool. The quick stop of Phineas' massage confused Isabella.

"Phineas, is something wrong?"

"NO, nothings wrong." Phineas lied, splashing the pool water on his hands to remove the excess lotion. He couldn't help himself, eventually reaching up to his ear to scratch.

"Are you sure? You sound kind of upset." Isabella pressed, fixing the knot on her bikini top before flipping over to look at Phineas.

"Please, just stop. Nothing's wrong." Phineas again lied, jumping into the shallow end of the pool. He hoped the cool water would help control the heat he was putting out.

"Well I'm not after that response." Isabella responded. Phineas ignored her, sinking down into the water to cover his head. Isabella waited till Phineas popped back out of the water before she continued. "Phineas please, I just want to talk. It can be about anything, I don't care; but I can tell that something is bugging you so please, talk to me."

Phineas sat in the pool, deciding if he should answer her question. For a while, the only sound that could be heard was the rippling of the water against the edge of the pool. Phineas eventually caved, blowing bubbles in the water before turning to face Isabella. "Do you really want to know what is bugging me?" Isabella nodded. "It's you."

"What?" Isabella was as confused as shocked.

"You are my problem. No, it's nothing to do with you personally. It's more me than anything." Phineas sighed, trying to control his heartbeat while trying to make sure his thoughts were clear. "You are an amazing, wonderful person, who any man would love to be your boyfriend. And just to add the cake on top, you are one of most beautiful people in the world; that's where my problem comes in. I want to be with you, I'm pretty sure you know what I mean. Right now, it's getting harder and harder for me to just be glad with being with you." Isabella's cheeks began to get red as Phineas continued to talk. "Look, I'm sorry that I think this way, but it's what I feel. You probably hate my guts or something and I deserve that, but since you had to ask, this is the summation of it all. You're fucking beautiful, and I wish I could have sex with you."

The air around the pool seemed heavy with Phineas' final point. Isabella was a little shocked at not only Phineas' words, or the fact that he actually said what he was feeling, but at how strongly he felt about them. Phineas' could tell Isabella was stunned, and figured probably hated his guts right about now. H sunk under the water, hoping to cool down from his tirade. He knew Isabella would need to think, and probably have time from trying to kill him, but he had finally said his piece, and he still felt a little better for saying it.

Isabella stood up and walked to her house, shutting the door behind her. She turned and stared at the pool as Phineas continued to just come back up for a breath of air then sink back down under the surface of the water. Isabella rubbed her chin in thought, wandering what she was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas and Isabella lazily flipped through some old photo albums that Isabella owned. A light rain had been going on for most of the day, and the teen couple spent the day enjoying the company. Phineas' outburst, though still prevalent, wasn't the topic of choice for the lad. It did however weigh on Isabella's mind. Her choice to wait wasn't something she wavered on, but she did feel a little surprised at how Phineas felt.

"Hey Phineas, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Phineas replied, as he sat up.

"you remember what happened the other day?"

"Which day?" Phineas asked confused

"The day at the pool." Isabella clarified.

Phineas' cheeks grew red as he remembered what happened the other day. "Yes, I remember."

"Well, I was thinking about what you said but this may sound like a dumb question but why do you want to be with me"

Phineas scratched his head. "Uhh, I don't really know. I mean its not like… how do I put this." Phineas took a moment to think. "Look, I love you for you, that's not in question. I fell for you, and like now it just seems like I'm realizing more and more how beautiful you are, and –and" Phineas began to stutter the faster he tried to explain. "I guess I can't help but thinking, I would like to be with you. I just… It's hard to explain."

Isabella folded her arms. "I'm sorry, but that doesn't really answer my question."

"I'm sorry, but that's what I feel. And even then, It's not like I can get rid of what I think about you. I really don't know what you want me to do."

"I don't know either. I want you to be happy, and I want to be ready when I want to be, but I can't help feel like I'm hurting you because I want to take things slow."

"Oh no, don't think that." Phineas reached and took hold of Isabella's hand. "Look, I don't want you to think like you are being a problem, or that I'm pressuring you. If you want to start, you know, doing some stuff, we're going to do it together."

Isabella's cheeks turned a little red. "I mean, I will admit to have thinking about us and 'things' before, but I dont think Im ready to do a lot of stuff yet."

"well I mean, you know what I think, but what do you think we should we do?"

"I don't know."

Silence settled over the couple as they sat and thought. The silence was interrupted as Phineas' stomach growled in hunger.

"How about we think about things over lunch?" Isabella smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Phineas agreed

(*)(*)

"Remember the break is only for a little bit. If things start picking back up, everyone's back to work." Addison called to the workers she managed at one of the local Mr. Slushy Dawgs. As Addison manned the front counter, the bell hanging above the door rang as Phineas and Isabella entered the oddly quiet store. "Oh hey guys." Addsion greeted.

"Hey Addison." Isabella greeted and Phineas waved.

"What can I get for you two today?"

"Umm, I'll have the usual." Phineas replied.

"And I'll have the Original please." Isabella added.

"Of course, of course." Addison punched away at the monitor in front of her. The charge rang up and Phineas paid for their meal. "You guys just sit down. I'll bring it to you guys when its ready. It's not like we're swamped with people either." Addison offered as she handed Phineas their cups.

"Thanks." Phineas smiled as he took the cups and handed one to Isabella. They quietly filled their drinks and found a table far from any other customers and sat down. To be honest, they enjoyed leaving the house, but they still wanted to think of some kind of answer to their dilemma. A few minutes later, Addison appeared carrying a tray of food.

"Alright you guys, I have your food for you."

"Great, cause we are starving." Isabella thanked. Addison sat the tray down in the middle of the table and allowed Phineas and Isabella to begin eating.

"Now, I couldn't help but notice that since you first came in that you two have actually seemed rather dejected. May I ask why?"

Isabella blushed a little. "Oh, no reason, guess its just what you saw."

"I doubt that." Addison pressed.

"Well, we may have something bothering us, but its no big deal." Isabella continued.

Addison smirked. "Oh I know, I bet you guys are having some trouble in the bed aren't ya?" She countered off hanedly.

Phineas began to choke on the bite of food he had in his mouth. Isabella's eyes widened larger than they ever had before. The reaction from Phineas' coughing violently to Isabella's look of near terror was too much for Addison and she began to laugh. The only other customers that were at the store glanced over at the commotion that was happening, but quickly ignored it and continued with whatever they were doing.

"I guess my guess was right." Addison said as she finally controlled her laughing as Phineas' finished coughing. "So, now that we know where the problem is, what is the actual problem? Addison continued.

Isabella looked at Phineas who was still recovering from his coughing fit. Feeling comfortable with Addison as her friend, she answered her question. " I mean nothing really is the problem."

Addison again half replied. "Yeah, I bet nothing is the real problem, isn't it." Addison started to giggle at her little joke, but when Phineas and Isabella didn't laugh with her, instead just continued to eat in silence, Addison realized she was right. "Oh, that is the problem," Addison smacked her forehead, "That's right, you told me that you guys aren't doing it." Phineas was beyond emberassed and tried his best to keep something in his mouth so he didn't have to talk. Isabella was mortified, but was still better off than Phineas was.

"So um, if I may be so bold to ask," Addison tried to pick her words, "what uh, happened to make you have this problem?"

Isabella looked across the table at Phineas, who returned her gaze. He didn't say anything, instead shoving a few fries in his mouth, but his look said that Isabella was better off answering the question. "Well, you see me and Phineas had a discussion the other day, and I couldn't get it off of my mind. So when we tried to talk about it earlier, it got more completlicated, and so we decided to come here to talk some more as well as get some food on our stomachs." Isabella answered, giving as good as an overview as possible.

Addison hummed as she thought about what she just heard. The couple continued to eat as the now awkward encounter was sitting over their heads. "Is it okay if I say something about all of this?" Addison asked. Isabella shrugged, and Phineas followed suit. "Wait first, what is the real problem here?"

"We don't know where to start." Phineas blurted out between bites.

"Ok then, so might I offer some advice? Why don't you two do what Ferb and I did, talk about things? Sure it will seem really awkward, but it will honestly help things in the long run."

"Hey Addison, I'm having trouble with this register." One of the workers called out from behind the counter.

"One second." Addison called back. "Look, I can't tell you what to do, but I'm just saying what happened to me. It's your guy's relationship, you figure it out." Addison turned to walk away. "Oh, and uh guys," Phineas and Isabella looked at Addison, "Good luck." Addison smirked.

(*)(*)(*)(*)

About an hour later, Phineas and Isabella had returned to Isabella's room. They both sat in awkward silence, wanting to do what Addison suggested, but neither one really wanted to start the conversation.

Phineas sighed in frustration. "This is working out just splendidly."

"Maybe if we had a starting point?" Isabella suggested.

Phineas rubbed his head. "I don't know anything to start with. How about we say something that we both like."

"I don't know what you like that I like as well. The only thing I know I like is when you massage my body. I know the other day it felt amazing."

Phineas raised an eyebrow. "Really, cause I mean, I do like to feel your warm body, the soft skin…" Phineas stood up from his spot on the bed. "Lie down on your stomach."

"Why should I do that?" Isabella asked.

"This is gonna be our starting point; just trust me."

Isabella did as she was asked, lying flat on her bed. Then Phineas took a deep breath as he prepared himself. Very gently he placed his hands on Isabella's back. He could feel Isabella's muscles were a bit tense, even through the shirt she had on.

"Isabella, please relax. I'm not going to do anything 'outrageous' without asking you first." Phineas asked.

Isabella was a little reluctant, not really sure what was going to happen, but taking a deep breath, she allowed her body to relax, trying to enjoy the sensation of Phineas' hands on her body.

Phineas proceeded slowly, trying to make sure Isabella liked what he was doing. He applied pressure on her back as he rubbed his hands in circles on her shoulders. He then moved slowly down her back, trying to let Isabella have as much pleasure as possible.

Isabella, though not as strong as the day at the pool, could feel how gentle Phineas was being. She was extremely grateful that Phineas was trying his best to give her attention. That alone was what she enjoyed, but his hands seemed to finding more and more spots that she enjoyed. The more Phineas touched and rubbed her body, the more pleasureable the experience was getting.

After massaging all parts of Isabella's back, Phineas rubbed his hands to make sure they were warm. Then very carefully, he picked up her right foot and began to rub the foot. Isabella began to giggle under his touch.

"Phin stop that, you know my feet are ticklish." Isabella said. Phineas smiled as she laughed, and laid her foot back down. He put his hands on right near the ankle and began to slowly work his way up the back of her leg.

Phineas was enjoying this immensely, now that Isabella was more relaxed. Sometimes he could tell when he found a good spot because he could hear Isabella give a slight sigh. He didn't mind that it wasn't exactly what he had hoped would have happened, but still getting to feel the silk like skin of Isabella's legs were at this point reward enough.

After completely massaging all parts of Isabella's back side, he asked if she would flip over onto her back. She did and Phineas began to massage her body again, starting with the legs. He worked like he did before, beginning with the ankle and working up the leg . Isabella's short shorts allowed much of her skin to be shown, and since Isabella didn't stop him, he rubbed high up the muscles of her thigh.

Isabella's breath hitched as he got closer to her waist, he took it as a sign to be careful; he didn't want to go too far at this point. After massaging her legs, Phineas began to massage her arms. Though not as pleasing, Phineas' caress of her arms was satisfying. After finishing one arm, he set it down and repeated his process on the other.

Phineas was a bit worried that he wouldn't be able to complete his task. He knew that one of the things that excited him the most was Isabella's flat stomach, but he wanted to feel the skin, not through the shirt. But he decided that it was worth a shot, and gently grabbed the edges of her shirt. Isabella was slightly alarmed.

"What are you doing?" Isabella asked.

"I'm not doing anything, just stay still." Phineas replied, pulling up the shirt so it revealed her stomach. Isabella did as she was told, and Phineas calmly sat the tips of his fingers on her stomach, and slowly began to move them around. Isabella took a deep breath. She hadn't expected what she was feeling, but Phineas' caress on her stomach was immensely satisfying. He smiled at her gasp, glad that he knew he was doing something right. He let his fingers travel where they pleased, wether to simply feel her body, or even to play with her belly button, Phineas longed to touch Isabella.

After a good time just focusing on Isabella's stomach, Phineas stopped and replaced Isabella's shirt to where it originally was. Leaning over, he placed a kiss on Isabella's lips.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked, almost nervously.

"Yes, yes I did." Isabella replied.

"Glad to hear it."Phineas smiled.

"But you're not finished are you?"

"Uh, I kinda assumed that I was." Truth was Phineas did everything that he had planned on doing.

Isabella raised up on her arms so she could look at Phineas better. "You said that this was so that we could feel comfortable right?" Phineas nodded his head. "Well, I want to be comfortable too, and well to be honest, you didn't massage everything."

Phineas' eyes widened as he understood what Isabella was talking about. "Are- Are you sure Isabella?"

Isabella nodded. "It's okay Phineas, I promise."

Phineas tried to make his hands move, but he couldn't bring himself to. " I don't think that I can do it Isabella."

"You do it in your dreams about me right?" Isabella pressed. Phineas frowned as he admitted. "Then what's the difference?"

"Uh, that's in my dreams, not in real life." Phineas countered.

"Would it help if I helped you?" She offered. Phineas' eyebrows furrowed. Isabella grabbed hold of Phineas' hand and guided it to her covered chest.

Both of the teens were red faced from their own personal emberassment. But Isabella pressed through and began to rub Phineas' hand in round circles on her right breast. To Isabella, the wave of new feelings were amazing, nothing that she could remember feeling. For Phineas, this was more arousing than he had ever thought it would be. And if that wasn't enough, Isabella was pushing harder on his hand, increasing the pleasure she was feeling.

He regained control of his hands and he placed his free hadn on her left breast, causing Isabella to gasp. Phineas stopped, hoping he hadn't done something bad, but when Isabella gave him a look, he knew he was going to be alright. So like he did with the rest of her body, he gently caressed her chest.

They didn't know how long they spent like that, Phineas gently touching and massaging Isabella's chest while she simply closed her eyes and let Phineas continue his work. Eventually, Phineas removed his hands from her chest and this time with a bit more passion, kissed Isabella on the lips.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed that?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, very much so."

"Good, but I think we've made good progress don't you think?"

"Yes, yes we have." Isabella sat all the way up. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, would you mind if we watched a movie?" Phineas offered.

Isabella was a little surprised at his suggestion. "Oh, um sure, what do you want to watch?"

"I don't care, just where I can stay here with you."

"Alright, I'll go see what we have."

"Cool, listen I'll be right back." Phineas got up and went to the restroom.

Isabella sighed as she got up and began looking through her movie collection. Oddly enough, she was willing to do more, but Phineas was the one that had stopped. _Well, I guess he's just a bit nervous. But still,_ Isabella felt her chest, remembering where Phineas' hands had been, _I want him to feel as good as I did. _ If only she knew how much Phineas enjoyed it, as he was "releaving himself", the arousal too much for him to take.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks had passed since the day that Phineas admitted to wanting to have sex with Isabella at the pool. It had come to Phineas to be a great relief. He and Isabella had thought and discussed a way that would make each of them more comfortable with each other while fulfilling the desires they needed. Heck, even Phineas' dreams about Isabella became less frequent as his sexual drive began to diminish as he was getting some fulfillment with Isabella nearly every day. Yes, it was simply touching her breasts and lots of making out, but it was still something that Phineas was accepting and enjoying. As Phineas was again sitting poolside at his girlfriend's house, he was perfectly content, for the moment.

For Isabella the feelings were a little different. When she first realized how strongly Phineas felt, she almost felt bad for putting him in that situation. She still felt strongly on waiting, but she knew that she did eventually be with Phineas. She felt that the touching and kissing was a compromise that she was comfortable with, and she was. What she was surprised at was how much she actually enjoyed it. The feeling of Phineas' lips pressing into hers, his tongue wrestling with hers, all the while as he caressed her body with his strong hands. She could strongly remember how his hands, running over her chest, squeezing her breasts... the feelings were beyond what she thought.

She had grown to enjoy their more "personal" time together, but she again began to feel a little upset. She was beginning to feel like she was the only one receiving pleasure from the experience. Phineas always did his best to make sure that she was comfortable, that she felt good, that what he did pleased her. She felt that things were becoming one sided, but how to make things even...

This occupied Isabella's thoughts as she lazily floated on a green pool raft. She looked over at Phineas, who had a small smile, just basking in the sun. She paddled as best she could over to the side of the pool where Phineas was, grabbing on the edge to keep from moving.

"Hey Phineas," Isabella called. Phineas shook a little as he had nearly fallen asleep. He sat up and looked at Isabella. "Are you happy?"

"Umm, yeah I'm happy..." Phineas was confused at the question.

"No, I mean are you happy with me?"

Phineas sat up, walked over to the edge of the pool were Isabella was at, and sat down on the edge, letting his feet dangle in the water. "Of course I'm happy with you. Why would you think otherwise?"

Isabella looked down at the water, watching the water ripple. "I don't know, I mean, you've been so good to me and taking care of me. I just feel like I'm just taking everything and not giving back."

Phineas got lost in this conversation. "Isabella, what are you talking about? You're making it sound like I'm your slave boy. I actually have no idea what you're talking about."

Isabella shot a look at Phineas. "What have we been doing nearly every day for the past two weeks?"

Phineas' eyes widened. "Oh yeah, that thing."

Isabella nodded. "Right, I mean are you happy with what we're doing? Do you feel like I'm taking advantage of you?"

Phineas shook his head. "Of course not, I'm actually quite surprised at what we're doing. When I told you how I felt, I thought you were going to hate my guts for a long time. But when you took the initiative and found something that you were comfortable with, I'm just glad that I have what I got. I wouldn't change it unless you want to."

Isabella smiled a little before frowning again. "I'm glad for that but still I can't help but feel a little bad."

Phineas leaned as far as he could and gave a kiss to Isabella's forehead. "Don't worry about it. Do what you think is right, and I'll just follow along."

Isabella thought about what Phineas said. She did feel a little selfish, but she didn't realize how much Phineas was on being content on what she was doing. She looked up at Phineas and wagged a finger in her direction. He took the hint and leaned in toward her. She met him as far as she could, give him a kiss; but as she did, she hooked her arm underneath his, and with a good jerk, jerked him into the water. Phineas bounced his feet off the bottom of the pool, and shot back up to the surface, coughing the water he had swallowed. Isabella giggled, and then jumped off the pool float that she was floating on and swam over next to Phineas.

"Look Phin, let me at least do a little something."

Phineas pulled Isabella close to him as they floated. "Well, since it's looking that I'm going to stop you, I guess I'm just going to let you do whatever. So tell me what you have in mind?"

Isabella thought about it for a moment. She gave a quick kiss to her boyfriend. "Look I have an idea, but please let me do this. I'm doing this on my own accord, though it's a little out of my comfort zone."

Phineas nodded. "Do what you're okay with, as long as I get to hold you." Phineas leaned and kissed Isabella hard on her lips, Isabella kissing back. She was tense at first, but the more they kissed, she became more and more relaxed, enjoying the attention from Phineas. She pressed back hard, enjoying the embrace and Phineas was just along for the ride. Isabella opened her mouth and hesitantly licked Phineas' lips. Phineas responded and joined his tongue with hers. As long as they could, they fought with each other over dominance. Isabella began to win, her tongue wrestling over his. Phineas pushed his head into the kiss, sucking on her tongue.

As they continued to kiss, Isabella reached behind her back, grabbing the stings that held her top in place. Pulling the strings apart, she undid the knot and let the top fall into the water. Phineas could feel the moving of the fabric on his skin and broke apart the kiss. Breathing heavily from the lack of air, he looked down at Isabella, realizing that now her chest was uncovered. He gasped, and quickly averted his eyes upward. "Isabella, you do realize that your top has fallen off?"

Isabella pulled Phineas head to where she was looking in his eyes. "Yes, yes I know. Please, I'm trying this out and I'll admit that I'm a feeling a little odd, but I want to try this." Isabella let go of Phineas head, and grabbed a hold of his hands, moving toward her breasts. "Enjoy this please."

Phineas slowly looked down to wear his hands were. Isabella held his hands over her chest, but were far enough away were he could appreciate what she had uncovered. Her chest, as far as he knew, was perfect. They were a wonderful round shape, and it meant anything about the size of them, he thought that they were the perfect size, not too small and not too big. He took a deep breath and moved his hands forward, placing his hands on her breasts.

Isabella gasped at his touch. She had enjoyed his touch through the clothing that they had worn, but they had never done anything with her chest uncovered. She had no idea that she was going to enjoy it more than before.

They spent a good few moments, Phineas rubbing and massaging Isabella's chest while Isabella reveled it the moment. Phineas was getting excited; he could his cheeks getting warmer, the fabric of his swim trunks stretching. Phineas smiled and moved his hands from her chest, and placed them on Isabella's cheeks. Isabella looked up Phineas, a little shocked and with a little love drunk. "Why, why did you stop?"

"Because I've had my fill. I'm just glad to look at the most beautiful girl in the world, and I don't need an uncovered chest to tell me that."

Isabella gave Phineas a little shove in his chest. "Oh you flirt, why you gotta say stuff like that?"

Phineas gave Isabella a quick peck on her forehead, and pulled her into a hug (partly for the embrace, and partly to feel her breasts against his skin). "Cause it's the truth." He looked around and saw her bikini top was still floating nearby. He picked out of the water and held it out for Isabella. "Thank you for what you did," Isabella reached for the top but Phineas moved it out of her reach, "and in honestly, this was really great. I wouldn't mind seeing them some more."

Isabella raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Well big boy," Isabella snatched her top and began to put it back on, "that may be something that happens more often."

Phineas hummed. "I like the sound of that."

The next hour was spent kissing and swimming lazily around the pool. To each other, they were glad to be together. Isabella was surprised at how happy she was that she did what she did. Phineas was surprised at Isabella's actions, but both felt amazingly attracted to their respective mate.


	4. Accidents

Phineas slowly walked across the road to Isabella's house, going to find his girlfriend to do something that afternoon. He had been doing some inventing and Isabella had not come and visited him, so he had decided to look for her. Phineas reached up and knocked on the door, barely had he moved his hand from the door did it get answered.

"Oh, Phineas. It's so good to see you. My, you've grown up so much." Vivian greeted.

"Ms. Shapiro, I just saw you yesterday." Phineas laughed.

"I know, I know, it's just been so long." Vivian continued.

"Is Isabella here?" Phineas asked.

"Si, si, she is upstairs. Go on ahead upstairs if you want to wait for her." Vivian stepped aside and let Phineas into the house.

Phineas thanked her and slowly made his way upstairs to Isabella's room.

"Isabella, its Phineas." Phineas called, knocking on the door. The door creaked opened and Phineas peered inside. Isabella wasn't in her room, which kinda confused Phineas. She wasn't often not in her room when she was at her house. Phineas shrugged it off, deciding to wait till she came back. Phineas began browsing through the different pictures on the walls of Isabella's room. Some he could easily recognize: different inventions, group pictures, some pictures of when he and Isabella began dating. Some of the pictures were of Isabella's friends that he didn't really know some of the girls from school or from Fireside Girl troops that she had meet over the years.

Phineas kept browsing through the pictures as Isabella entered into her room. She was distracted, still going through the motions of her routine after she normally took a shower. She closed the door r behind her and began to take off the towel that she had wrapped around her body, going to grab some underwear out of a drawer.

Phineas had heard the door close behind him so he turned from looking at the pictures other wall and expected to see Isabella. He didn't think however that he would have seen his girlfriend completely naked, pulling some underwear from her drawer. Phineas' eyes widened, part out of arousal but mostly out of surprise. Phineas let out a tiny yelp, and Isabella heard. She snapped her head toward Phineas, shocked to see him staring at her... while she was undressed. She quickly grabbed the towel that she had on earlier, trying to cover herself the best she could.

"Phineas, what the heck are you doing in here?!" Isabella asked, surprised and infuriated.

Phineas snapped out of his stupor, covering his eyes and turning away from her. "I- I- came over to- to see you, an- and your mom said to co- come up here and wait on you." Phineas was shaking, he knew he was screwed, he could tell Isabella was mad, but all he could say was the truth.

Isabella was mad, more embarrassed than anything. She didn't think that an accident like this was going to happen, not in these circumstances... But she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Listen Phineas, I'm going to try my best to not get completely enraged." Isabella began quickly putting on clothing that she could get her hands on. "I can tell you didn't plan this; you don't stammer when you lie, and you didn't scratch on your ear like you do when you lie." Phineas started lose the tension in his back, thankful that his one tell she recognized and this time it saved his sorry behind. Isabella placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him around to face her. He turned, keeping his hand over his eyes.

Isabella simply rolled her eyes. "It's fine Phineas; you can move your hand."

Phineas shook his head. "Nope, not taking any chances." Isabella again rolled her eyes and gently moved his hand from his eyes. Phineas kept his eyes up, not looking down at Isabella. "Phineas, look at me... Phineas." Phineas moved his eyes down to her level. "I'm going to forgive for this one thing, and this only one time."

"I get it, and I'm sorry. It was an accident, I swear."

"I believe you, although," Isabella kissed Phineas on the nose. "I wander if you really didn't plan for this to happen."

"Believe me, if I did plan for something like this to happen, some large machinery would have been involved, as well as an extremely over complicated Rube Goldberg machine."

"Now that I actually believe."

(*)(*)

A few days later, Phineas was again at Isabella's house, but this time, his hands were deep in the dirt. Phineas had been asked by Vivian to come and do some yard work for her. She had to get some extra work done on the yard for a party that she was going to throw for some personal celebration, and she needed Phineas to do the work so she could finish the planning. Phineas happily obliged, glad to help in any way he can. It had been a long day, and Phineas had finished his work. Isabella came out of her house, bearing a glass of lemonade for Phineas.

"Wow Phineas, you really out did yourself. I would have helped you if I wasn't busy making phone calls all day."

"No big deal." Phineas replied, gratefully taking the glass from Isabella and taking a drink of the cool liquid. "I just hope I did everything to your all's liking."

"Oh please, if you hadn't had done it for us, we would have been behind and it would have looked awful. You did a great job." Isabella went to kiss Phineas' cheek, but stopped before she did. "I would invite you to come in, and maybe me and you could... get a little more comfortable with each other..." Isabella looked at Phineas, hoping he could take the hint. Luckily, Phineas did.

"Oh, you like the massaging sessions now do you?"

Isabella shrugged. "A little, like I said, we are getting more comfortable, but your first, you are taking a shower."

"Ah yes, don't want to be smelly and covered in dirt now do I? I'll go and take a shower, and be right back."

"Don't be long." Isabella waved as Phineas quickly ran across the street into his house. She smiled and quickly made her way up to her room, beginning to straighten and tidy, didn't want Phineas to see the mess she had made. A good few minutes passed before a loud crash could be heard from across the road. Isabella looked and saw some smoke coming from the back yard of the Flynn- Fletcher residence. Grabbing a pair of binoculars, she tried to see what the smoke was coming from. She could see Ferb's hair a little charred over the top of the fence. Isabella chuckled, knowing that Ferb was fine. She was simply browsing now that she had them out and was using them. What she happened to set her eyes was not what she expected? Phineas had finished taking a shower, and in an eerily similar set of circumstances to what had happened to her. Phineas was looking for some clothing that was quick to put on, but like Isabella had been caught, he was to. With her binoculars, she could see Phineas' naked body from her room. To her, it was something that was really new, she had envisioned what she might see, but she was slightly surprised at what Phineas did have. She didn't realize that she had not changed her gaze from Phineas as he dressed. He wouldn't have thought a thing about someone watching him, if it wasn't for him noticing a sight of binoculars staring in his window. He was confused, thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him. He came closer to the window and stared across the road. For some reasons unknown to Isabella, she waved her arm above her head. Phineas was surprised, and realized that he was undressed.

Covering himself, he dived out of the view of the window, snapping Isabella out of her stare. Her face was growing redder as she realized that 1. She had stared at a naked Phineas, and 2. She had been caught. She thought that she was embarrassed that Phineas had seen her, but this was nearly or if not more embarrassing than before. Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. Quickly pulling it out, she hoped it was someone that would keep her from being embarrassed. Instead, the text message was from Phineas.

_I think we need to have a conversation_.

Isabella sighed, knowing that this had to happen.

_I think that you're right_. Isabella punched the message and sent it back to Phineas.

Phineas didn't immediately reply, but the doorbell did ring. Isabella walked down the stairs, and greeted her boyfriend at the door.

"Can we go get something to eat first, I'm starving." Phineas asked before anything could get more awkward.

"Yeah sure, let me get some sandals on real quick."

((**))((**))

Phineas and Isabella were sitting in Isabella's room, silently staring at the floor for what seemed like forever. They were thinking about what had happened earlier that day and what had happened in the past few days. They were wondering when someone was going to break the silence so Phineas decided to break it first.

"Well this is kind of awkward isn't it?"

"Yeah, it kinda is," Isabella replied, still staring at the ground.

"But why does it have to be?" Phineas asked.

"You have me confused."

"I mean think about it, we are trying to move forward in that... area of our relationship. Shouldn't this be something we should able to talk about?"

Isabella shrugged her shoulders. "I mean I guess so. This is something new for me. I mean yeah I've been getting used to letting you touch my chest but just the thought of being naked together, seeing each other 'bearing all to see' makes me feel a little uncomfortable."

"Look I'm going to only do what you're willing to do. I'm not going to pressure you to do what you think will make you uncomfortable; I'm only going to do what you want." Phineas leaned in and kissed her on the forehead." I think you're the most beautiful person in the world. No matter what we do will change that. If you don't want to you know 'show off' then that's perfectly fine. If at any point you feel like you're willing to do that then I'll be right there to go along with it."

Isabella slowly lifted her eyes. "Are you really okay with waiting on my decision?"

"Of course. I never want to put you in a position you don't like. Like I said from the beginning I only want to do what you ready to do. I'll admit that I want to see you undressed but that's just because I'm male there's nothing really special about that."

Isabella had to giggle at Phineas' words. Isabella stood up and pulled his hands with her making him stand. "I really thank you for being honest with me but I just don't think I'm ready to go this far."

Phineas rubbed his thumb on top of her hand. "And that's okay, like I said I'm willing to do whatever you're ready to do and obviously this is not it. Everything that's happened this past couple of days has just been... accidents."

Isabella wrapped her hands around Phineas chest and Phineas wrapped his hands around her back pulling her into the hug. "Thank you for being understanding."

"No problem, I just want to see you happy."


	5. Why?

Phineas was smiling as he made his way back up the stairs to his room. Even though he and Isabella decided against going and "showing off their assets", the time that they spent together, just being able to talk to each other had made the time together worthwhile. Phineas opened the door to his room, finding Ferb typing into his computer.

Ferb didn't turn from the computer right away, but acknowledged that Phineas was there, waving ver the shoulder at Phineas. Phineas rolled his eyes, knowing that Ferb was too engrossed in whatever he was to talk. Phineas began to grab a change of clothing, getting into something more comfortable, a pair of gym shorts and an old t-shirt. Phineas nearly laughed as Ferb's keystrokes were getting faster and faster, knowing full well that Ferb was nearly done writing, most likely some kind of fan story, about one of his shows.

"And... done." Ferb declared, pushing the enter button on his keyboard the last time.

"Whatcha' writing?" Phineas asked, mimicking his girlfriend as much as possible.

"Writing a story." Ferb answered.

"I can see that. How many words this time?"

"Word count says a little over 5,000."

"Nice, better than anything I've ever written." Phineas flopped down on his bed, just relaxing.

"So where have you been?" Ferb asked as he saved his work.

"Hanging out with Isabella."

"Well I guess I should have assumed that one." Ferb turned and noticed Phineas' seemingly euphoria state that he was in. "Apparently something good happened while you were over there. What happened?"

"Nothing, just a really fun evening."

"So did you and Isabella... you know, do it?"

"What? No, we aren't even close to doing that."

"Huh, well from what I could tell, you two were making progress in that direction."

"And how would you know anything about that?" Phineas questioned.

"Well first off, you two have spent even more time than normal with each other. You haven't been having your... problems at night like you were before. And then you come in looking like you just had the greatest experience of your life. Those all seem like signs to me."

Phineas rubbed the back of his head as he thought. "Well, here's whats going on..."

Isabella was typing away on her computer, just browsing through this site or that. She too was in like a happy stupor like Phineas was, and was just now passing the time before she went to bed. As she was going through her list of sites, she was interrupted by a person wanting to Skype her. Instantly recognizing who the person was, she accepted the call, and plugged in the head set and mic that was lying on the desk next to her.

"Hey Isabella."

"Hey Addison," Isabella greeted while she adjusted her mic.

"Whatcha' doin'?"

"Nothing just enjoying the evening."

Addison raised an eyebrow. "You aren't spending your time with Phineas?"

"Well, we were hanging out earlier and he went home a little bit ago."

"So you and Phineas were hanging out earlier?"

"Yes."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"Without anyone around?"

"Addison what are you getting at?" Isabella asked.

"I'm just collecting all the information I can." Addison answered.

"Oh please. That was an oddly specific set of questions."

"Just asking, but since you asked, I was trying to get to a point."

"And that would be...?"

"Did you and Phineas have sex?" Addison asked flatly.

"What? No! Of course not." Isabella defended.

"Woah, slow down. I was just asking, not a big deal. I didn't mean to poke a nerve."

"Sorry, I know that you didn't mean anything by it. That subject is just kinda touchy for me."

"I can see that. Just you know, at least in this modern enviroment that we live in, people usually have had done it by the time they have reached the time that you and Phineas have reached in your relationship." Addison explained.

"I know but if you haven't noticed, me and Phineas aren't exactly like all the normal people that have relationships. Heck, we are barely like normal people."

"Isabella," Addison called out. "Listen, remember the breathing exercises we had to learn for the 'calm breathing' patch?" Isabella nodded. "Well, now would be the time for you to remember to implement them." Isabella nodded and took a few deep breaths. "Now, you obviously are having some kind of issue. Now, would you care to explain?"

"Well, do you know whats been going on recently right?" Isabella questioned.

"Not really no."

"Alright, so from the beginning."

"Me and Isabella have been working on being more comfortable with each other with the uh, sensitive subjects. We've been just getting more used to being used to the more physical aspects. Ferb raised an eyebrow. Phineas sighed. "I got to second base."

"That's good." Ferb added.

"I know that's good. We've been having sessions where we just relax; I get to massage her chest and she is just enjoying the feeling.

"But that's as far as you've gotten?"

"Well yeah I mean I'm not trying to push anything here."

"And he's been really sweet about not pushing anything I don't want to do just yet."

"But does that make you a little uncomfortable?" Addison asked.

"Well sort of; Phineas is being surprisingly calm with me taking my time but I'm just nervous that one day that he might go too far and I won't be able to stop him."

"Do you really honestly think that?"

Isabella sighed. "No of course not; he would never do anything like that."

"So why are you going really slow?"

"I'm afraid it's just..."

"...bugging me." Phineas answered. "I'm fine with going slow but this is like achingly slow." Ferb just nodded, allowing Phineas to continue. "She's obviously being careful about things; she doesn't want anything to be too quick. I feel like we're just at a stalemate. I mean just the other day..."

"Phineas accidentally saw me naked when I got out of the shower." Addison clapped a hand over her mouth, partly to keep the gasp in, but mostly to keep from giggling like a maniac. "I really don't see how that was funny."

"Oh come on, that's one of the funniest things that I have heard about you two in probably ever."

"Fine whatever, but that isn't all."

"Your joking..." Addison had stopped laughing; she was surprised that there was more to the story."

"Well just a few days later..."

"I had come in here after the shower to put on some clothes. I'm assuming when you caused that explosion, she grabbed her binoculars to see what had happened. Then she turned and saw me in here naked, changing into clothes."

"How do you know that she saw you" Ferb asked.

"Caused she waved at me." Ferb chuckled at his brothers expense. "Then after that we had a conversation about what had happened, and now here we are."

Ferb rolled the air in his cheeks back and forth. "Well, looks like you are in a bind."

"I've noticed." Phineas replied, flopping back down on his bed.

"Look, I really don't have much to say. From all I can tell, this is something that you two are going to have to work that out."

"I know. It's just frustrating. I don't want to sound pushy, but I really think that we can make things work. I'm not asking like we go and do it right now."

Isabella rubbed her temples. "I'm just a little confused. I think that we could move forward, I'm just not sure."

Addison furrowed her eyebrows. "What exactly are you worried about?

"Honestly, I can't actually tell what you are afraid of. If anything, all you seem afraid of is being embarrassed."

Isabella bit her lip in thought. "You know, in all honesty, you're probably right. I mean, I know that nothing is going to happen unless we both agree to it."

"Have you also thought that Phineas is also probably going to be pretty embarrassed about all of this too. I doubt he's like some stupid jocks that think that 'all' of them is the best thing in the world. i bet if you really thought about it, he's probably just wanting to something to happen, but when it comes down to it, he'll be just as embarrassed about moving forward as you will be."

"I'll be honest Ferb, since you asked, I am kinda nervous about if we did move forward. I mean I can imagine about whats going to happen all I want, but I doubt that's exactly going to happen. Just because I'm a guy, that doesn't mean that I don't think about what other people will think of me, espcially about Isabella thinking about me." Phineas sighed and leaned against his headboard.

Ferb stood up and sat across from Phineas on his bed. "Look, I know you and I know Isabella. I'm pretty sure that both of you are both going to be very cautious and nervous about whatever you do next, and that's probably a good thing. I just hope that you two can find a way to make it work. It would be a shame if the progress that you have made so far would go to waste."

Phineas looked at his brother and smiled, his brother returning the gesture.

"Why does it always seem that you always know what needs to be said?"

Ferb shrugged. "Its a gift I guess. Now, it would probably be best that you two talk to each other again, this time, get really involved. Ask some questions and establish what you all are okay with and what problems you have and go from there."

Phineas sighed. "I kinda figured that was next. I thought we had established that before, but sometimes its better to keep talking." Phineas pulled out his phone and began typing away, hoping that Isabella would agree with him.

"So now lets recap what we have discovered." Addison instructed.

"I've been worried about moving forward in the physical aspect of the relationship." Isabella started.

"Alright." Addison nodded for Isabella to go on.

"And after the past few days when Phineas saw me naked and I saw him naked, I got really embarrassed, which has become my problem.

"Right, and now most important?" Addison asked.

Isabella sighed. "I don't need to be worried about being embarrassed, and that I need to be open and transparent. Also I might need to step out of my comfort zone a little so that I can farther and maybe even become more comfortable in the long run."

"Good, it sounds like you figured it out." Addison stopped as Isabella's phone went off. Isabella picked it up and answered the message. "Who was it?"

"Sounds like Phineas has figured it out too." Isabella answered.


	6. Let's Talk

Phineas finished setting the table for himself and Isabella. He and Isabella had decided that they needed to talk about some of the troubles that they were having, and he thought that it would be best to have it over a nice dinner. He enjoyed helping his mom cook, and was surprising skilled himself, and since his parents were on an antiquing trip, he knew that having at home in a private environment would probably be a lot more comfortable. He pulled the main dish out of the oven and as he did, the door bell rang, his guest arriving from across the road. Phineas smiled and quickly made his way to the front door, to great his guest.

"Hey Isabella."

"Hey Phineas, thanks for inviting me." Isabella greeted as she entered into the home.

"No problem, actually I really like to do this sort of thing. I just don't do it much."

"Still this is pretty nice." Isabella took a deep sniff of the air. "And is that baked chicken I smell?"

"That it is. And a have a few sides to go with it as well." Phineas added as he led the way to the table.

"You really have out done yourself." Isabella complimented.

"Well, I haven't done something kinda big in a while, and especially not since we started trying to make some progress in the physical aspects of our relationship," Phineas stopped and kissed Isabella, "so I wanted to do something nice."

"You didn't have to go to all the trouble."

"But I wanted to. Everything's ready if you want to serve yourself. I don't know how much you want and whatnot."

Isabella grabbed the plate that Phineas held out for her and filled her plate. The dinner that Phineas that had set up was splendid and they enjoyed the time that they were spending together. Time did pass and eventually they had eaten their fill. Isabella helped Phineas quickly clean up the table and stash away the leftovers into the fridge for later consumption.

Now, the couple was sitting on the couch, talking about this and that; but in actuality, they were both avoiding the reason that they originally decided to join together. Isabella could see Phineas become more and more fidgety as the night had gone on, though he tried to hide it the best that he could. Isabella was also a bit nervous, though her time as leader of the Fireside Girl troop leader had let her learn how to hide her nervousness.

Phineas took a deep breath before he began to speak. "So um... Isabella, can we um... talk. I mean, uh, we-we said we were going t-t-to talk out some of our concerns." Phineas shook his head, trying to get his nerves that were surprisingly on edge, under control.

Isabella grabbed Phineas hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Phin, it's ok. Believe I'm kinda nervous too. How bout this... I say something that's bothering me and then you can comment or say something that's bothering you." Phineas nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna just say that my biggest concern is its just I'm kinda embarrassed about all of this. I mean this is something that's extremely personal and I guess I'm not really comfortable with my own opinion of myself and so I guess that I'm just worried my opinion is what you might believe."

"So just to make sure that I'm understanding what your worried about; that you're worried about what you look like or what you have or don't have, or what you can or can't do, and that you think that since you have some insecurities about that you think that I might have the same opinions?" Phineas recounted.

Isabella was surprised at how accurate Phineas had received her problem. "Umm, yeah, that's actually spot on."

"You see there's a reason that I understood you so well; cause it's the exact same way I feel." Phineas admitted.

Isabella kissed Phineas, glad that he understood her problem. "Well now that we know what our problem is or at least one of them, what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know, let me think of something." Phineas said. Phineas began to rub his chin in thought, and then he snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

"Got what?" Isabella asked.

"Just trust me, I think this'll work."

(*)(*)

A few minutes later Phineas had finished setting up his display. He smiled as he was working, but Isabella was still as confused as ever.

"Phineas, why have you brought me to your room and set up this full-size mirror?"

"Alright, just bear with me as I explain this. You know how we both a lot of insecurities about what we have, don't have, etc., etc? Well, I think is something that we can do together to help alleviate some of the pressure."

"And that might be?" Isabella questioned.

"Look, we both stand in front of this mirror and look at ourselves. We then list of things about ourselves that we think are wrong, or just something that bothers us. Then when we are finished the other one comes in and gives their feeling on what the other person thinks is wrong. You understand?"

Isabella bobbed her head back and forth as she processed the information. "Yeah, actually I think that would work. I mean it makes a lot of sense, so I guess I'm willing to try this."

"There is just one more thing." Phineas admitted.

"Oh, and what might that be?"

Phineas looked at the ground for a moment and then back at Isabella. "We should probably do this undressed." Phineas admitted sheepishly.

Isabella's cheeks began to get red; just the thought of being undressed around Phineas made her feel embarrassed. For a while, she never actually answered Phineas, she just played with her thumbs as she thought about it.

Phineas interrupted the now awkward silence of the room. "Believe me, this is going to be super embarrassing, and who knows this might be an awful idea. But I think that in order to progress, we ought to step out of our comfort zone a little bit. This will definitely do that." Phineas walked over and sat down next to Isabella who still hadn't spoken. "Look, if you don't want to do this, than we won't. Would you like it if I went first?"

Isabella slowly nodded her head, still a little apprehensive. Phineas nodded and stood up, removing his shirt with ease. Unbuttoning his shorts, he slid his shorts off and set them to the side.

"I like you boxers." Isabella laughed, trying to lighten up her mood.

Phineas looked down at his underwear, the bright red shorts with green stars seeming kind of flashy. "Huh, maybe I should show them more often to ya." Phineas smiled, raising an eye brow as "seductively" as he could muster.

Isabella couldn't help but roll her eyes at Phineas' antics. She could tell he was trying his best to lighten the mood, and it did make her loosen up a little bit.

Phineas took a breath before he slowly removed his boxer briefs. Both he and Isabella turned a bit red, but Phineas quickly began to move on from his embarrassment. "So this is what I see. I'm a little under 6 foot tall. My nose is a bit large for the average person." Phineas flexed his muscles the best he could. "I don't have much muscle mass, and I have a definite lack of a six-pack; but since I don't have a lot of extra fat I guess that it makes up for it." Phineas glanced over in the mirror at Isabella who just nodded for Phineas to keep going on. "I... umm... I wish my um... dick was bigger. Technically its average size for American males, but I just think I'm still rather small."

"How do you even know what size is considered normal?" Isabella asked

"I research everything. I don't just naturally know a lot of things. I wanted to know how I stacked up, and so I did some research." Phineas explained.

"Alright, I'll comment on that in a bit. Please continue your self-analysis."

Phineas looked over his body again in the mirror. "I have these kinda ugly stretch marks on my hips and upper thighs from my growth spurts, and kinda wish they were gone." Phineas sighed, gathering his thoughts. "Overall, I just wish I was a little bit more: more muscular, more well endowed, more something appealing." Phineas slightly dipped his head, slightly depressed with his answer.

Isabella quickly stood up behind Phineas and wrapped her arms around his chest. "Phineas, there is nothing wrong with you." Isabella looked into the mirror at Phineas. "To me, you are just perfect the way you are. You don't need bigger and more defined muscles; you don't need a bigger stick. I think you are the sexiest thing ever."

Phineas couldn't help himself and blushed a little in his cheeks. Isabella always seemed to know what he needed to hear, and it still made him feel a little sheepish when Isabella spoke good things to him. Phineas turned and gave Isabella a quick kiss and returned the hug.

"Thank you Isabella. You always know what to say."

"Not when I just have to tell the truth." Isabella grabbed Phineas head and made sure that Phineas was looking at her. "You are perfect the way you are, and you need to believe that."

Phineas smiled, pulling her hands and kissing them. "Thank you. Now, I think that it's your turn, and don't worry, everything is going to be fine. Besides," Phineas leaned into Isabella's ear so he could whisper, "I bet you're even more beautiful without clothes on." Phineas backed away and sat down on his bed, waiting for Isabella to take her turn.

Isabella knew that Phineas was trying to get her to be more open, and she would admit that it did give her a little more confidence. Isabella wrung her hands. "You know I really didn't think was going to be a good idea when you first mentioned it, and I really didn't think that it would work, but I think that this was a better idea. I certainly didn't have a counter to your idea."

"Well, that's all well and good, but you still haven't gone yet." Phineas pointed out.

"I know I just wanted to kinda thank you." Isabella began to remove her shirt, showing off her light blue and rather lacey bra. Phineas raised his eyebrows while Isabella took of her jeans as well.

"Isabella, may I ask why did you wear such a rather sexy pair of underwear. Did you plan to show them off tonight?"

Isabella blushed. "No, I just grabbed something out of my drawer. Are you trying to antagonize me?"

"No, no." Phineas defended.

Isabella reached behind her back and undid the hook to her bra and pulled it off of her neck. Her breast bounced slightly as she tossed them in Phineas' direction. Phineas instinctively caught the flying undergarment in his hand.

"Nice catch Phin." Isabella commented. She looked at Phineas and blushed. "I'm guessing that you like what you are seeing, judging by your crotch."

Phineas crossed his legs out of embarrassment, trying to hide his erection. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"No, I guess I'm just not used to seeing certain things. I mean, I don't remember my dad being around and I don't go around trying to peek into locker rooms or looking up stuff on the internet, although some people have suggested that I do." Isabella interrupted. "I mean, yeah in the science classes and stuff when you have to do anatomy or genetics; yeah I've seen stuff, but not something 'real'. So what I guess I'm saying is-"

"It's something that you will have to get used to." Phineas finished.

"Right," Isabella slowly began to remove her panties, bending over to remove them. Phineas' eyes grew wide as he stared at her image in the mirror.

"So I just look in the mirror and say what I think about myself?" Isabella checked with Phineas, who nodded in agreement. "Well, okay then." Isabella took a moment to let herself look in the mirror. "I kinda wish that I had more color on my skin. I know that I could go to the tanning bed or get a cream or something, but I really don't want to do that. I uhh… think that my breasts could be a little bit bigger. I mean everyone wants to have a big chest right?"

Phineas just shrugged. "I like 'your' chest."

Isabella blushed. "You flatterer. I think that figure is fine, although my muscles are a bit more defined because of sports, Fire Side Girls, etc. As you can see, I shave my pubic area, and I think it's just better looking." Isabella turned to the side to look at her butt. "I think my butt is a bit big, and I don't know if I want it to be smaller or bigger." Isabella turned and looked at Phineas. "Overall, I think I'm mostly okay with how I am, I'm just not used to being naked though with other people. I'm just afraid that someone will think that I'm just kind of 'meh'."

"But you're not." Phineas defended standing up from his seat. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, and this just proves it for me. You have the perfect color; I love the size of your chest and butt. Your area is so nice and smooth I just want to run my hands all over it." Phineas reached over and pulled Isabella close by her arms. "Do you understand, you don't have to have all of these worries about what you look like, who cares about what other people think. It matters what you think of yourself; and if it's any consolation, you are you sexy girl.

Isabella smiled and pulled Phineas in as tight as a hug she could muster. "Thank you Phineas, this was actually something that I needed. I'm glad you thought this up."

"Glad I could help." Phineas backed away from Isabella but held her close. "I hope it doesn't sound rude, but can I grab your butt?" Isabella was a bit taken back by his bluntness. "Yeah, it was a bit straight forward, but I think that something that beautiful needs to be held."

Isabella slapped her forehead at Phineas' comments. "That's kinda dumb Phineas, and a little offensive."

Phineas hung his head out of shame and embarrassment. But before he could apologize, Isabella put a finger on his lips. Phineas raised an eyebrow as she took his hands in hers and led them to her ass. "Now, you can touch as long as I get to touch, got it?" Phineas was a bit surprised, but he just nodded. Isabella slid her hands around Phineas sides to his butt, and gave both cheeks a good squeeze. Phineas liked the rush, and it showed. As he began to rub and gently squeeze Isabella's butt, his erection began to come back. Isabella could feel it growing, and got a little nervous, hoping that Phineas wasn't going to pressure her.

As if Phineas could sense her feelings, Phineas moved his hands from her behind took a small step back so he was pressing against her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sorry Isa, I didn't think I would get that excited."

Isabella mover her hands to Phineas' face and pulled him in for a long kiss. "It's okay Phineas, it's a reaction, and one I guess I should be glad to see." Isabella reached and grabbed her underwear, slipping back into the pieces, Phineas quickly following suit. "You know, I wouldn't mind making out a bit more." Isabella winked.

"Do we have to put our clothes back on?" Phineas half asked/ half pleaded.

"No, I think that just our undies will do." Isabella replied as she softly shoved Phineas onto his bed before jumping down next to him.

The next long while was filled with kissing and talking, with a little rubbing of Isabella's breasts and Isabella's teasing. For Phineas, he knew that he had successfully got Isabella to open up a little bit more; and for Isabella, she felt more open, more free about this relationship than she had since they had started dating. She could see having sex with Phineas, and if she thought about it, it was kinda exciting to think about. But for right now, she was going to settle with staying in Phineas' arms for the night.


	7. In the Treehouse

Phineas was the first person to wake up in that following morning, the morning light shining through the window warming his skin. Phineas slowly blinked a few times, just barely remembering he was in his house. But when Phineas tried to get up from his spot on the bed, a weight on his chest kept him still. It was then he remembered that Isabella had spent the night with him. It was, one might say, an adventurous night. He and Isabella had made progress in their relationship, in a rather different way than before. Although that really what occupied his thoughts. His thoughts were on the girl that was sleeping on his chest. His feelings for his girlfriend was growing stronger the more he thought about it, and then the morning light just made her natural beauty shine through.

Phineas let out a sigh and as gently as he could, sat Isabella down from chest, careful not to wake her. As she was moved Isabella stirred a little, but then went back to her normal slumber, allowing Phineas to quickly use the restroom.

When he returned to the room, he stopped in the door way to look at Isabella's sleeping form. He smirked as he wondered why she would even like him in the first place, and knew he was a lucky guy. Phineas quietly returned to the bed, and gently kissed Isabella's lips. The kiss awoke Isabella out of her slumber, allowing Phineas to see the glistening eyes that could affix Phineas with a single look.

"Good morning Isabella."

"Good morning Phineas." Isabella responded, leaning up to give Phineas another kiss.

"I hope that you slept well."

"Oh, I slept well. I guess its cause I got to spend it with you." Isabella again leaned up to give Phineas a kiss, this time a bit longer than the first.

"Aww, I'm glad to hear-" Phineas was interrupted as Isabella pulled down on the back of Phineas' neck, pulling his face close to hers, surprising the redhead. "Is there something today that is making you a bit more kissy than normal?"

Isabella giggled. "No, not more than normal. I guess getting woken up with a kiss can really make someone a bit... wanting."

"So a bit more fun might be in order?" Phineas smiled, finally taking the hint.

Isabella answered by pulling his lips to hers, forcing a deep kiss which Phineas returned.

For what seemed like the longest time, Phineas and Isabella kept kissing each other, with both aimlessly playing with each other's hair or rubbing the uncovered parts of the body.

It didn't take long though for Phineas' hands to slowly work their way toward Isabella's chest, which Isabella offered no protest. Sliding his hand underneath her bra, Phineas' warm hands began to massage her breasts which Isabella was enjoying more and more. After a few minutes of massaging, Phineas took a nipple in between his thumbs and first fingers, and gave a slight pinch. Isabella was surprised and rather enjoyed Phineas' pinch, showing her appreciation through a loud moan while she still locked his lips with hers.

Isabella, her hands having been caressing Phineas' back and chest, slowly went down his stomach and teased at the waistband of his boxers. Phineas ground his hips forward, begging for Isabella to continue. A little hesitantly, she slipped her fingers under the waistband and felt around for Phineas' member. It wasn't that hard to find, as Isabella's teasing and playing with her breasts had already caused Phineas to be completely aroused. Gingerly, she began to rub her fingers around the head, Phineas understandably excited at what Isabella was doing, and even more so it was on her own accord. Isabella backed away from Phineas, allowing her hands to completely remove his one bit of covering from his body and throwing them to floor next to the bed. While Phineas was undressed, he laid down on the bed where he could watch Isabella's form climb on top of his naked form.

Isabella gave Phineas another kiss before sitting on her knees. She gazed over Phineas' penis, almost as if she was studying its appearance. "I know I saw it last night, but still I'm amazed at your dick."

Isabella's comments made Phineas blush. "I- I'm nothing special." He retorted.

"Well I think that you are someone special, every single part of you." Isabella acknowledged, meaning every word. She again reached down for his crotch, and wrapped around the engorged member. Phineas gasped, loving the feeling of her hands on his shift. "I can feel your pulse." Isabella added, almost giggling at the fact.

Phineas simply shrugged. "I guess I'm rather aroused this morning."

Isabella slowly started sliding her hand up and down the shaft, causing Phineas to take in a sharp breath. He had felt his own hand on his member, but with Isabella being the one to touch him this time was a new and exciting feeling. Isabella was oddly amused, enjoying the obvious pleasure that she was giving Phineas. It seemed surprising how the simple act of touching was arousing in its own way. She began to slowly pump her hand faster, going all the way up and down the length of his dick.

Phineas was surprised at Isabella's own actions, but every time he went to say something to her about his observations, a new sensation was given to him by Isabella. His breathing became heavier and he did his best to not thrust his hips up and down with her hand. Isabella too was feeling more aroused as she continued to play with Phineas' member. Either it was stroking the entire member or just teasing with her fingers, she would have said it almost felt natural, fun even. She could watch the reaction on Phineas' face and tell that he was enjoying it, and that was her cue.

Isabella took her hands off of Phineas and leaned over top of him to give him a quick kiss on his lips. Then she began to walk towards the bedroom door.

"Wait, wait," Phineas breathed, his breathing not exactly at its normal place. "Where are you going? Why did you stop?"

Isabella smirked. "I think that we have had enough fun for right now. Maybe we can have some more fun later. I'm going to take a shower if that's okay with you?"

"Of- of course. Do you need any help?"

"No, I think I have everything under control." Isabella raised an eyebrow and sauntered her way out of the room.

Phineas' mind was on overload. He had never expected that sort of action from Isabella, and how far she had gone was surprising. But now Phineas was left alone, with a hard dick and increasingly blue balls. He knew that it wasn't going to go away on its own, so he had done what he had perfected in his personal time…

Isabella closed the bathroom door behind her and took a deep breath to steady her heartbeat. She was surprised at the fact that she had enjoyed not only seeing Phineas' naked form, but also playing and teasing with his member. Isabella reached down and felt her panties, surprised that she had gotten them wet. She racked her brain to think of a time that she had gotten that aroused before. If she remembered correctly, it was the time when… Isabella smiled to herself. That was a secret that was probably best kept locked in her head for the time being. Still, what had happened was fun, but she really wanted to take a shower.

(*)(*)

_Later that day…_

Phineas sat in his room, writing a fan work story of his favorite show, letting his creativity flow from his mind through his finger tips into a written work. Isabella had gone home a few hours earlier, after his parents had come home from their antiquing trip. They had spent the day together, but not much physically happened after what had transpired that morning. Phineas didn't mind, it was an improvement than even the day before. His thoughts were interrupted as Linda called him down to the kitchen from his room. Saving his work, Phineas was quick down the stairs, wondering what his mom had called him for.

When he arrived in the kitchen, Linda and Lawrence were sitting one side of the table, waiting for their son. "Phineas, please sit down."

"Um, sure. Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong; we just want to have a chat." Lawrence answered as Phineas sat down. "Now, I'm not one for skirting around things so I'll just say it… Have you and Isabella had sexual intercourse?"

Phineas' cheeks flared red. "What?! No, of course not."

"You're not lying to us are you?" Linda asked.

"No, I wouldn't lie about something like that." Phineas defended.

"Alright then, that's what we really wanted to know. We admit that we had kinda assumed that you might have after she stayed the night here last night."

Phineas' cheeks were still red from embarrassment, but he kept his composure. "No, nothing happened between us last night. She just stayed the night here and that was it."

"You don't need us to explain anything to you about having sex do you?" Linda asked another question. Phineas shook his head vigorously. "Because you know that you can always come to us if you ever have any questions."

"I know, it's just I really don't have any real questions."

"We do however want to express that we have some slight reservations about having sex until your married." Lawrence added. "We know it can be hard, but we feel that it would be better that you wait until you get married. Sometimes having a physical part to a relationship can kill the entire thing entirely, and we really don't want to happen to you and Isabella."

Phineas let the words sink in as he stared down at the table. He knew his parents always wanted best for him and just the same for Isabella. He knew that he wanted to keep the relationship healthy and alive, and didn't realize that getting more physical could ruin it. Phineas looked up at his parents. "I hadn't really thought of that, but I'm glad you talked to me about this."

Linda nodded her head. "And just remember that we are always here and ready to answer any questions that you might have." Phineas smiled and nodded his head in understanding. "Now, do you two want some pie?"

"Yes please," both father and son answered, laughing at the symmetry of their answer.

_Across the street…_

Isabella flipped lazily through a magazine, spending the calm evening up in her room. She reflected on the things that had taken place that day, and was rather proud. She took initiative and actually had fun playing around with Phineas. She could almost feel his hands running over her body…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. She called the person outside to come into her room, and her mom popped her head through the door.

"Hey, Isa."

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Noting much dear. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Sure of course." Isabella moved another few magazines that were on the bed and made a spot for her mom to sit. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well I got a phone call from the Flynn-Fletchers and they told me about how you spent the night over there."

Isabella's cheeks blushed. "I, yes, I forgot to tell you and I'm sorry."

"Its fine, I'm not upset, I just am wandering about you and Phineas and the type of relationship you two have."

Isabella took a moment to think of her answer. "Well, we haven't done anything but try to be open with each other."

"I guess that you two haven't actually had sex together, but maybe fooled around a little?" Vivian asked based on Isabella's answer. Isabella nodded her head. "Well, I'm actually glad to hear that."

Isabella was confused. "Why are you glad to hear that? Wouldn't be more upset?"

"Isa, I've been around for a lot longer than I like to admit. I know what it feels like to have a relationship, to love someone; and at least for me I believe that it's natural to show your love for someone in any way possible, even if it means letting your relationship become physical."

"I'm guessing that you have some experience." Isabella kidded with her mom.

"Ha ha, yes, that's it was with your father."

"You really loved him, didn't you?"

"Yes Isa, very much. And I still miss him to this day, but you want to know something, I loved that man in every way I knew how to show it, and he loved me back. Many people would say, and even mama said that I should have waited, but we did have sex and it was grand. We did it out of love and it's something I will never forget."

"Well you're making it sound like you're just telling me to go out and just have sex with him right now."

"No no, I'm not saying that. What I'm wanting to say is that it might be nice to save yourself for your husband, but doing it out of love is I think the most important thing."

"You're really just looking out for me aren't you?"

Vivian reached over and gave her daughter a hug. "Of course hon. this is something important and I wanted to tell you everything I could. If you ever want to know anything about anything I know, just ask me."

"I'll keep that in mind mom. Thank you."

((**))((**))

Phineas rubbed a bath towel over his hair again as he walked back into his room after finishing a shower. He had thought more about what he and his parents had talked about, and he had formed some questions, but really didn't want to ask his parents about them. It just felt too awkward to ask them, but he really just wanted to talk to someone…

And a certain green haired Brit was sitting at his desk chair…

"Hey Ferb, when did you get here?"

"Just a minute ago."

"How was your time with Addison?"

"As good as ever."

"Good, good."

Ferb turned around his chair around and looked at his brother. "What's bothering you?"

"How could you tell?"

"You never say 'good, good' unless you are thinking hard about something."

"Well now that you asked, do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Umm, sure but I don't know how much help I can be."

Phineas set his dirty clothes and towels in a laundry basket before sitting down on his bed. "Well, let me first say, earlier tonight mom and dad asked me about me and Isabella and if we have had sex or not." Ferb snorted through his nose at the entire idea, but Phineas ignored him. "They told me I could talk to them about anything but I just really don't want to do that."

"So instead you want to talk to me about sex?"

"You're the best source I got! I could go all over the internet if that's a better idea."

"Whoa, whoa slow down. Of course I'll talk to you. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well what was your first time like?" Phineas asked.

"Do you mean like how it felt emotionally, physically, or something else?"

"Both I guess."

"Well, it was pretty amazing. It was like in that moment that I was spending with her I knew that what love I had felt before was just an idea of what I was now feeling foe her. It was the first time had had felt completely happy in a long time."

Phineas was floored at Ferb's response. "Wow, that's really deep. I knew it was a big deal but not that big."

"Yeah, I guess that's why I even miss her now even though we've been gone for just a little while.

"Wow. So how did it feel when, you know, got inside her?"

Ferb thought a moment before answering. "It was just really soft and warm and wet. I really don't have anything to compare it to. It was just amazing. "

"Well, that was kinda graphic."

"Well did you expect a non- graphic conversation about or topic?"

Phineas shrugged. "I don't know. Oh, was there a way to make sure that she was ready to go?"

"Umm, I'm not exactly sure what you are asking, so I'm going to answer the best I can. Really I don't have a good explanation. You just kinda know."

"So it's just how they act or what they say that kinda says the whole thing?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Phineas thought about his next question. "Oh, changing switching topics, did you and Addison use a condom the first time?"

Ferb shook his head. "No, and I think we really should have. She told me that she was on birth control and I thought that would be enough."

"Wait, is she?"

"Is she what?"

"Pregnant?"

Ferb shook his head vigorously. "Oh no, thankfully. We aren't ready to be parents yet."

"So you guys wear one now?"

"Yes, we are being safe."

"Do you think I should get some just in case somehow me and Isabella eventually do end up getting together?" Phineas asked sheepishly.

"You probably should. I would let you borrow some of mine but I don't know the size you'll need and I'd rather not know."

"Well is there a certain brand that is better than the others?"

"In my experience, they all do basically the same job so it's really up to you."

"Oh ok. Geez, I just feel weird asking all these questions. I just want to do things right."

Ferb got up and walked to a small fridge that the boys had in the room, reaching for a soda. "Dude, don't worry about it. Everyone has questions, even I did, but the good thing is at least you're asking questions."

"I guess it's just a force of habit. I plan and learn about everything. I make blueprints, I review every detail about work that I do. I just make everything is right and make it perfect."

Ferb walked over and handed him a cherry soda. "The real issue is there's really no good way to plan everything. You just have to do what feels right at that moment."

"Does it help to say what feels good when it happens; I mean to be open to each other while you are doing it?"

"Of course." Ferb stopped to take a sip of his drink. "But the first time is going to be far from perfect."

Phineas sighed. "I guess that's all I can do right, just do my best?"

"Exactly. Don't worry so much. I know you two better than maybe anybody else, and I know that you two are going to take every precaution and take the time necessary. You're not going to mess this up because of just something random. You two will know when the time is right for you all."

Phineas looked over at his brother and smiled. "Thanks bro, I feel a little better about the whole thing."

"Don't mention it, and if you want to talk more, you just tell me."

"I will." Phineas raised his soda in the air for a toast and Ferb joined him, knocking their drinks together before downing another swig.

_Later that night…_

Isabella stared at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. Her thoughts were still about what her and her mom had talked about earlier that night. She knew that she had some questions, but for some reasons they were keeping her from going to sleep. She looked at the clock again, its neon lights saying the time was a little after 1 a.m. Isabella sighed and wandered what she could do.

She reached for her phone and scrolled down through her contacts, looking for one person in particular. Dialing the number she hoped she didn't wake her family.

"Hello?"

"Hey Addison, were you awake?"

"Well I am now."

"I'm sorry; I just really need to talk to someone."

"Is something wrong?" Addison asked, slowly waking up more.

"Well, me and mom talked about having sex and she said that she would be there to answer any questions I had but-"

"Let me guess," Addison interrupted, "I was the only person you felt comfortable in asking."

"That pretty much sums it up."

"Well, I'm already awake so why not. Fire away."

"Thanks, so umm. What did it feel like when you and Ferb first did it?"

"Oh wow, well I don't know how to answer that. It was a feeling like I never experienced before. I knew that I liked Ferb, probably would have said loved, but when we got together the first time, it was obvious how much I really did love him. To be honest, I was so caught up in the great emotions that I was feeling that all I know is that physically it was great."

"So… what was it like when he…?"

"Put it inside me?"

"Yeah that." Isabella was still embarrassed about talking about the whole thing, and sometimes saying the actions was still a little difficult.

"It was an interesting sensation to say the least."

"Did it hurt?"

"Only after the first few minutes, when we first started."

"But it got better right?"

"Oh immensely better." Addison confirmed.

"It just seems kind of weird that like the guy could really be the only one to have the most fun out of it all, but you're making it seem like a two way street."

"You must have a skewed view. You must have been doing it wrong when you were doing it by yourself."

"Well I um, haven't actually done anything for myself in a while." Isabella admitted sheepishly.

"Well do you remember how it felt the time it felt the best."

"Of course."

"Take that and multiply it by like a hundred."

"Wow."

"Exactly, wow."

"But is there any way to make sure that we both have fun and really like the entire experience." Isabella's mind was now racing with questions.

"Well, the best thing is to communicate. You need to say what feels good and what doesn't, but remember that the first time will be far from perfect."

"Did Ferb do anything that you didn't like?"

"Of course he did. Surprising as it may sound, Ferb is still a human being."

Isabella had to giggle a little at Addison's remark. "So do you have any tips I could use to prepare or do while we are doing it?"

Addison thought a moment before answering. "Don't complicate anything. The act itself is fairly simple, but the meaning behind why you do it is probably the most important detail."

"Funny, that's almost exactly what my mom told me."

"I would listen to her. I may be close to you as a friend, but she knows a lot more than I will for a very long time."

"So to recap a good portion of this conversation: Do what feels right, be open and communicate, and do it for the right reasons."

"That lists sounds good to me." Addison remarked.

"Thanks Addison, I really needed to talk."

"No problem, I'm glad to help when I can. Now, if you will excuse me, it's still before 2 a.m. and I would like some more sleep."

"Alright, good night Addison." Isabella ended the phone call, and leaned back against her headboard. She did feel better talking to Addison, but she still felt like there was some unfinished things to talk about. She began to type a message as fast as she could, hoping that he was still awake.

_ Phineas, I need to talk to you, ASAP_

_ Umm, sure is something wrong?_

_No, there's just some things we should discuss. Can you meet me at the treehouse in a few minutes?_

_Sure, I'll already be up the stairs._

(((***)))(((***)))

Phineas rubbed his hands to get them warm. It still may have been summer, but the nights could get cold quickly. He had run up to the treehouse to turn on the quiet power system and was waiting for it to heat up. He heard the creek of a few boards and turned and saw that Isabella had arrived. "Hey."

"Hey, thanks for coming."

"No problem at all. I've got the power on but give it a minute to get the heat on."

"I'm always surprised at how cold it can get." Isabella remarked as she sat down on one of the couches. Phineas grabbed a large blanket and sat down beside Isabella. She leaned into his chest and he wrapped the blanket around both of them.

"So, what's this important thing you want to talk about?"

"Well, earlier today I was sitting in my room and my mom came in and talked to me."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Having sex." Isabella admitted.

"Huh, that's funny because the same thing happened to me."

"That's a coincidence that we both got talked to by our parents about having sex on the same night huh?"

Phineas smirked. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Well anyway, she got to talking and it made me start thinking about different things and after I talked to Addison a little bit about it all, I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, like you did with Addison, I talked to Ferb too, but maybe not about the same things. I guess it's a good thing that we have such open friends like them." Isabella nodded in agreement. "So what is it exactly that you want to talk about?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk about why we have sex whenever it might happen. I want it to be for the right reason."

"I can understand that. I think that it's something that should be taken seriously."

"Exactly." Isabella agreed. "When I was talking to mom, she was telling me about when she and my dad when they were together, how she believed that loving the other person and doing it in every way possible was the reason that they did it. Mind you they did it before they got married, but you get the point I'm trying to make."

"Yes, I understand. My parents were telling me about how it's better to wait, even though it might be hard to do so. They were saying it could ruin our relationship, and I certainly don't want that."

"Of course." Isabella turned so that she was looking at Phineas. "Whenever we get to the point that we want to do it, I want it to be because we want it to happen, not because society tells us it's okay, but that we genuinely feel that this will make our relationship even stronger."

"Geez, you took the words right out of my mouth." Phineas replied. "I like you Isabella, a whole lot, and I would use the word love. I'll admit that yes I wanted to have the physical part of a relationship simply because I wanted it, but in all honest truth, I think it's much better that we do it simply out of love."

The one light that was lighting the entire room gave a soft glow, illuminating the teens. This glow showed them in their truest form, two teens that wanted nothing but the best for each other. Isabella could see it plainly in Phineas' eyes that he meant the truth, and that meant the world to her. Phineas could see in her eyes that she loved him back, no matter what happened to them, and it filled his heart with joy.

Both leaned in to kiss each other, their lips meeting in the middle. It was a sweet kiss, but one that they could both tell wanted. After a few more kisses, Isabella forced Phineas to lean back against the couch, the blanket they were in falling to the side.

"Do you mind if we… start where we left off this morning?" Isabella asked. Phineas shook his head and let Isabella do what she wanted. Isabella began to take off her shirt and then slid her sweat pants down off her legs. Already down to just her panties, she had not worn a bra to bed and didn't bother putting on one to see Phineas. Phineas liked what he saw, and the growing bulge in his pants made it obvious. Isabella giggled though at the face Phineas was making. "If you're going to look at me like that, take a dang picture."

"Wait, do you want me to take a picture of you?"

Isabella bit her lip in thought. "Well, you can if you want, as long as you keep it to yourself. I wouldn't mind."

Phineas' hands hadn't moved that fast in a long time, snatching the phone out of his pocket, trying to get the camera to turn on. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" Isabella nodded, and with that, Phineas hit the shutter, the phone taking a picture of his half naked girlfriend. He smiled and turned the phone to show Isabella. "I like this picture."

"Well I'm glad you do." Isabella replied. "Now, I want a picture too." Phineas responded, throwing his shirt and shorts off in record time. His erection was making a tent out of his boxers, which Isabella now took as a compliment. "First I'm going to take a picture with your boxers on, then one with them off, ok?"

Phineas nodded. "As long as I get to take one when your panties are off too." Isabella agreed, and so Phineas slid his boxers down, kicking them off his feet. Isabella quickly snapped a few pictures of a naked Phineas and then showed the pictures to him.

"Why did you want to take pictures?" Phineas asked.

"Well, I like taking pictures of things that are important to me. No, I'm not going to keep it in a photo album, but these pictures are something I'll keep." Isabella pulled the waistband of her panties out and let them slide down her tan legs down to the ground, letting Phineas see her naked body.

"You really are beautiful you know that right?" Phineas questioned as he took a snapshot of his girlfriend.

"It's always nice to hear a compliment." Isabella responded, setting her phone down with the rest of her clothes. "Now lay down flat on the couch."

Phineas did as he was commanded, making himself comfortable on the couch. Isabella climbed on top of him, setting far enough so she wasn't on top of his penis. Like she did that morning, she began to play and tease his penis, watching as Phineas' face showed his enjoyment. After a while of teasing, Isabella leaned down and kissed the tip of his penis, Phineas shocked at the move.

"Are you sure you want to do that Isa?"

"Yeah, I want to do this. But be warned, I doubt I'm very good."

"Hey, you're the one that's doing it. I'll bet you'll do just fine."

Isabella smiled at her boyfriend's remarks and turned her attention back to his member. It felt warm in her grasp, and she could feel his pulse running through it. Leaning close, she stuck out her tongue and quickly led her tongue up the length of his member, getting a taste for him. It was different, not exactly what she was expecting, but it was something she was okay with. She started to run her tongue up and down his member, Phineas letting out small gasps each time.

After a while of licking, she went for it, and slowly began to put his dick in her mouth. It was very slow, Isabella being careful to not gag, but when she looked up at Phineas, she knew he was enjoying it. Eventually she filled her mouth with as much as she could, and the pulled it back out. Then she thrust her head back down, beginning to go up and down, providing Phineas with immense oral pleasure.

The next few minutes were the same: Isabella slowly giving Phineas a blow job, while Phineas let out little moans as he knew nothing better to do or say. Isabella took his dick all the way out of his mouth and slowly pumped it with her hand. "Do you like this so far?"

Phineas nodded. "But I'm not doing anything for you."

"It's okay Phineas. Let me do this."

"No, not yet. I want to make you feel good." Phineas stood up and asked Isabella to sit down on the couch like he had. Isabella complied and waited for Phineas to begin. Phineas, although wanting to give his girlfriend pleasure, wasn't confident in his own skills, but his talk with Ferb let him remember that he should just do what felt right.

Phineas began with kiss on Isabella's stomach, slowly making their way down her body to her areas. He stuck out his tongue and slowly began to lick her. Isabella's back arched, not having felt like this before. She could have played with herself or imagined some kind of fantasy, but this was different, this was real. Phineas still licked away, this time including her clit as her. Isabella moaned every time he licked her clit, and took it as a sign to continue. When he licked up, he began to slightly suck on her, sending waves of pleasure through her body. At one point, Isabella took a sharp breath, making Phineas think he did something wrong. Isabella calmed him down and said that he should continue.

After a few more minutes of licking and sucking, Phineas took a finger and began to rub her area, teasing as best he could. Isabella's hips lunged at the finger on their own accord, begging Phineas for more. Very gingerly, he began to slowly slide a finger inside her, her breath hitching the farther he went. "You're alright aren't you?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, I'm doing great. Please keep going." Isabella's thoughts were begging to jumble. She knew that Phineas liked her mouth and tongue, but she didn't know she would enjoy his. Phineas began to stroke the inside of her vagina, feeling her as best he could. Occasionally he would rub against part of the wall, watching to see if she reacted to his touch. Sometimes her reaction was tame, but sometimes in a certain spot, her breath would hitch or she would moan, and Phineas made a mental note for himself later on.

It took a while, put Phineas had moved on to two fingers moving in and out of her pussy. He even began to suck and lick her at the same time. Isabella had given up on trying to stop Phineas, she just felt too good. She could feel the waves going outward from her area through her body, and then back again. She could feel her walls contracting, her climax nearing.

"Phineas, I think I'm about to come." Isabella warned.

Phineas smiled and then began to go even harder, thrusting his fingers faster than before. He continued to apply focus on her vagina, licking and sucking different spots until Isabella leaned her head back, her climax beginning. Phineas could feel the walls tightening around his fingers, the moisture from inside that wasn't already coming out was now pouring out down her legs and his hand.

Phineas eventually pulled his fingers out of her vagina while Isabella caught her breath. "That was- amazing." Isabella breathed.

"I'm glad that you liked it." Phineas was proud that he could provide pleasure to his girlfriend. He walked over to his stack of clothing and was about to put them back on before Isabella stopped him.

"Wait, why are you doing that?"

"Well, I'm with pleasuring you so I was just putting my shorts back on."

"But that's not fair to you. You just did all that for me; I should do something for you."

Phineas walked over back over to the couch and knelt down next to his girlfriend. "You already have. You have provided me with a great friend, a great relationship, and now we have some physical parts going on now. You don't owe me anything."

"Please Phineas. I really want to do this." Isabella pleaded. Phineas knew there was no way he could get out of this so he sat down on the opposite end of the couch, letting Isabella do what she wanted.

Isabella quickly grabbed his dick with both hands and began to pump vigorously. Phineas was surprised at how fast she was going, but let it go as she wanted. After she was satisfied, she began to suck on his member again, trying to get more and more into her mouth as possible. She was getting better, and could nearly fit all of him in her mouth, not that Phineas minded. He was just trying his best to remember to warn Isabella when he was about to cum, which wasn't very long.

With a few words, Phineas told Isabella he was close in case she didn't want to take it in her mouth. She stopped using her mouth and again used her hands, pumping on his member until Phineas couldn't hold it any longer, shooting his seed up onto his stomach and on her hand. His seed oozed out, and Isabella looked at what was on her hand. She was curious to the taste of his seed so she took her hand and sucked some of it off.

She wasn't exactly a fan of the flavor, choosing to wipe off his seed on a nearby tissue. She began to slowly clean Phineas of his seed, wiping what had fallen on his stomach or legs off with a tissue. Phineas finally caught his breath and thanked Isabella for what she had done.

"Thank you Phineas. I will say that was really enjoyable. It was weird, I just did what I thought was good, and I guessed that you liked it."

"I guess what we were told was true, doing what feels right feels really good."

Isabella nodded and sat back down on the couch next to Phineas. Grabbing the blanket from earlier, she pulled it on top of herself, sliding so that she was lying next to Phineas. "I'm glad that we had this talk."

"Oh is that what we are going to call this?" Phineas chuckled, kissing her forehead while wrapping an arm around her.

"Yeah I guess so. But that was really fun though, and I wouldn't mind doing it again."

The mindless chatter and constant thanking of what had just taking place continued until the two teens fell asleep in each other's arms. They weren't ready for go "all the way" yet, but they knew they had taken a step to get them there."


End file.
